Drake
| image = | starring = Drake Bell Josh Peck Miranda Cosgrove Nancy Sullivan Jonathan Goldstein | released = 3 August 2007 | director = Drake Bell (Pt. 1) Steve Hoefer (Pt. 2) | country = United States | language = English | preceded_by = Drake & Josh Go Hollywood | folowed_by = Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh | amg_id = 1:338314 | imdb_id = 0492878 }} Drake & Josh: Really Big Shrimp is a TV movie of the Nickelodeon sitcom Drake & Josh and the sequel to Drake & Josh Go Hollywood. This TV movie is the series finale in chronological order. It premiered on 3 August 2007, during the Drake vs. Josh Weekend, In the movie Drake Bell performed "Makes Me Happy" from his CD It's Only Time. Plot As the episode opens, Drake performs his new song, "Makes Me Happy" live at The Premiere in front of Alan Krimm from Spin City Records. The representative, Alan Krim, is amazed at Drake's song, and asks him to come to Spin City Records HQ tomorrow to sign a record deal. They go, and Drake is given a deal. The recording studio then says that Drake's song will be shown on a tennis shoe commercial during the Super Bowl, seen by 50,000,000 people around the world. While Drake is recording the song, Josh is given a "standard" contract by Alan Krim. Josh doesn't read the contract at all, mesmerized by massive shrimp. ("It's prawn.") So Josh mindlessly signs the contract, signing away all creative rights to Drake's song. The recording studio remixes -- and completely ruins -- Drake's song, turning it into, as Drake puts it, "horrible bubblegum pop garbag-y badness", and Drake fires Josh. Drake then hatches a plan for revenge: planting a tank of fruit flies in Alan's car. He tells Josh that, "When people play dirty, sometimes you just gotta play dirty back". Drake criticizes Josh for always playing by the rules, stating, "That is why you will always be a loser." Josh takes this to heart and goes back to the recording studio. When he is told that there is no way the company will use Drake's original song, he switches the awful song with the original recording and gives the original to the Super Bowl commercial deliverer. The original song is heard on National TV and Drake is ecstatic, but with a price. Josh gets a call from Alan Krim. By switching the songs, Josh has broken a legally binding contract, and not only was the record label planning to sue the boys for $5,000,000, they could also go to prison for 2 years. They go the next day, and end up finding out that the song was a huge hit, and that they've gotten thousands of e-mails and phone calls since the commercial debut. They put the song up for sale on the Spin City Records website, and they had so many downloaded purchases and emails that it crashed the server. So, Nick Matteo (the president of Spin City Records) gives Drake a multi-record contract. Alan objects to this, and Nick reveals he found out about Krimm's scheme to wreck the song and then fires him for attempting to wreck a song. Drake then reveals he put fruit flies in the car. At Helen's wedding, Craig plugs in some extra lights for the wedding filming, and he ends up setting The Premiere, where Helen gets married, on fire. So, Josh delivers a heartfelt speech to Helen, and she decides to get married in her soon-to-be-husband Buzz's truck bed. Josh and Mindy get back together, Drake has become a huge recording artist, Helen is married, Lula goes home, Josh is now the assistant manager for the Premiere, Megan gets her room back, and everyone is happy. Back at home, Megan and her friends are moving out of Drake and Josh's room, saying that a Nick Matteo dropped off around 3 dozen shrimp for them. Unfortunately for Drake and Josh, Megan and her friends have eaten all of the shrimp except one. The episode ends with Drake and Josh fighting over the shrimp when they drop it outside the window, and the first scene they ever starred in The Amanda Show where they fight over a piece of shrimp that falls from a window above. Subplots * At the Premiere, Helen becomes impressed with Mindy after she fixes a corn dog rotisserie that Josh couldn't fix, and gives Mindy the job as assistant manager. This infuriates Josh because he has been working to acquire that position for three years. He accuses Mindy of constantly trying to one-up him, which she denies. Later, when Crazy Steve goes berserk because Mindy assigned him to work on Monday (which is Crazy Steve's "Bad Day") Josh calms him down with "She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain" after Mindy fails to calm him down. After that, Mindy confronts Josh and reveals that she only took the assistant manager job because she wanted to spend more time with Josh. During the wedding, Mindy quits her job as assistant manager, and Josh gets the position. They kiss and decide to get back together. * Helen is marrying Buzz Baxter, and her whole family is staying at her home, and she simply doesn't have enough space, so Helen's grandmother, Lula, stays at the Parker-Nichols home for a week. After breaking the front door and the toilet, Lula stays in Megan's room, while Megan shares Drake and Josh's room. Horrified, she takes over the boys' bedroom, completely feminizing it, only leaving Drake and Josh with an air mattress for two, a lamp, and a football. * Josh accidentally eats Crazy Steve's enchilada. Afterwards, Crazy Steve surprisingly stays relatively calm. When Josh asks him why, it is revealed that Crazy Steve is only allowed to get angry at four different times of the day. Soon, Crazy Steve pulls an old man's cane from under him, stating it's time, screaming "You ate my enchilada!" It happens again soon after. Reception The premiere of Drake & Josh: Really Big Shrimp brought in 5.8 million viewers. Trivia * The title of this movie is a parody of the ska band Real Big Fish * This is the second time that someone besides Josh gets assistant manager. The first time was in "Movie Job", when Drake got the gold vest. It's the second time Josh has gotten the vest (the first being temporarily in "Helen's Surgery"). * When Josh and Mindy agree to get back together, Mindy says, "I get to be the girlfriend." This is a reference to the Season 3 episode, "Mindy's Back", when they first started dating and Josh said, "One condition: I get to be the boyfriend!" * Unlike the previous movie, Drake & Josh Go Hollywood, this movie is treated more like a regular episode of the show; it is not in widescreen, has the usual camera angles, has a laugh track, begins like all other episodes, and features the theme song. * The reason why Lula didn't sleep in the guest room is because in the episode The Great Doheny, Walter had a train set. * The beginning of this episode is almost exactly like the beginning of the first episode of the series. *This is the 2nd time that someone besides Megan has slept in Megan's room. Both in Really Big Shrimp and Grammy, (when Grammy slept in Megan's room) the reason that the guests slept in Megan's room was because Walter refused to move his train set. * Drake Bell not only co-starred in this movie but also directed the first half of the episode, making his directoral debut. * In the song Drake plays "Makes Me Happy" the lyrics are almost completely different as they are on his album It's Only Time, due to licensing reasons. * Alan Krimm is mentioned in Drake & Josh Go Hollywood. * Big Shrimp is mentioned in the episode 'Pool Shark', at the start of the episode Drake & Josh talk about their relationship and Drake says as a joke "Maybe I'll move to Australia... I heard they have big shrimp there." * "Crazy" Steve has a criminal record. In the episode, "The Storm", this was implied when "Crazy" Steve slashed the tires of everyone's cars when he wasn't invited to Helen's niece's Bat Mitzvah. * "In The Storm," Helen mentioned her niece's Bat Mitzvah, showing that she's Jewish. This is also shown in this movie, as she is married by a rabbi. The wedding also ends with the traditional smashing of the glass. * This episode serves as the series finale of Drake and Josh, but there were still two episodes aired after it: Helicopter and The Dance Contest. * This episode depicts the fourth wedding to happen on the show, with the other three being Drake and Josh's parents, their Aunt Katherine in "The Wedding" and Drake and Yooka's temporary marriage in "We're Married". * At the end of the movie, Drake & Josh fight over the last shrimp. A flashback from a segment on The Amanda Show is shown where Drake and Josh fight over a shrimp on the ground. The segment was the first appearance of the two together on The Amanda Show (Drake had been on the show since the beginning, while Josh was a new addition at the time.) This was said to be the inspiration for the show, Drake & Josh. * The original version of Drake & Josh's fight was a little longer, but due to time restraints it had to be cut shorter. In part that was cut, Drake says to Josh, "Back off Miss Nancy!". Josh then replies, "Why bring up the past?!". This is a reference to the episode "Pilot", in which Drake discovers that Josh is the school paper's advice giver, "Miss Nancy". This can be seen in behind-the-scenes footage from the movie. * At the end, the Premiere burns down, but in The Helicopter the Premiere is still standing. This is because this episode is chronologically after the episode "Helicopter". * At the end of the movie, it shows Helen offering Josh the assistant manager job. At the beginning of the episode "Helicopter", Josh is wearing a red vest while working behind the counter, countering the previous note. This is also because this episode chronologically took place after "Helicopter". * According to Walter, he and Helen met five times, when in actuality, they only met four times ( Once in Blues Brothers, once in The Great Doheny, and once in The Storm). Although, Walter used the word "like" in the sentence. * Lula calls Drake and Josh "Drink and Juice" once in the movie. * Right after the usual opening of Drake and Josh trading lines, the camera zooms in on the Premiere where Josh works. The third movie down on the right side has the title, "Now She's Carly", a reference to Miranda Cosgrove and her new show, iCarly. * Golf is mentioned in this episode. The first was in "Guitar", the second was in "Sheep Thrills", the third was in "The Dr. Phyllis Show", the fourth was in "The Great Doheny", and this is the fifth episode. * This is the fourth episode to mention flashbacks. * Crazy Steve is blaming Josh for eating his enchilada throught the movie/episode. * Really big shrimp was seen in a Long John Silver's commercial one time. Drake mentioned really big shrimp in Pool Shark's opener. * In the end, Josh and Mindy get back together again, but in "The Dance Contest", Josh notifies Mindy as his ex-girlfriend because in chronological order, Really Big Shrimp is supposed to be the last episode of season four. Nickelodeon aired them at different times. * When Helen is offering the assistant manager job to one of the employees, Josh starts taking his vest off. But you can hear her use the word "woman" in the sentence, meaning that one of the females would get the job. (Although most movies have multiple "bloopers" in them, in the case of Really Big Shrimp, that is the only blooper seen in the whole movie.) * One of the posters at the premiere has a movie called "The 40-Year Old Baby", a reference to the movie "The 40-Year Old Virgin" and "Million Dollar Baby". * As Helen is walking down the isle, Megan is playing an "oboe" solo. Which in fact, the recording is a clarinet solo, not an oboe solo. * Really Big Shrimp takes place after Alan Krimm invites them to New York as seen in Go Hollywood. However, there is a movie in production called Drake & Josh: In New York! which is supposed to take place between the 2 movies. References Category:Nickelodeon Movie Category:Drake & Josh